


Always By Your Side

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: When Buster receives devastating news regarding his hip injury, Madison's devotion to him never wavers just like it's been the past nine years.





	Always By Your Side

In Buster Posey's tenure with the Giants, injuries had never really been an issue (aside from the broken leg). So when his hip starts acting up, his natural instinct is to just brush it off and for the most part, that approach works. But it's a nagging injury like an itch that won't go away, even with constant scratching.

Buster's never been good with vulnerability, having things out of his control so he stubbornly ignores the issue.  _"Maybe this will go away on its own.",_ he naively thinks. And God, he should know by now. Baseball players are _not_ immortal.

But Madison knows better. He knows Buster probably better than himself and eventually convinces him to go see a specialist. So, here they are in the doctor's office waiting on a prognosis.

After doing an extensive battery of tests and a thorough examination, the doctor gives them the news they'd been dreading. "Your hip, it's not in good condition right now and we'll have to do surgery. The sooner, the better.", he eventually explains to the two men.

And while Buster isn't typically an emotional person, the news hits him hard like a fastball to the ribs. Madison then squeezes his boyfriend's hand upon seeing tears threatening to form in his eyes, letting him know in a silent yet reassuring gesture that says,  _"I'm here, I've got you."._

Buster just nods in response to the news, not trusting himself to speak without crying and he won't do that here. Maybe when he and Maddy get home, but not here.

So eventually, the duo leave the office and Buster gets an appointment scheduled for surgery. Once back in the safety of their own home, he allows himself to break down and knows Maddy won't judge him. He just wants to be held and Madison doesn't have to be told twice.

Finally, Buster breaks the silence, his voice barely above a whisper. "Maddy, I'm scared. Fuck, I'm so scared.", he'd admitted. And wow, Madison could  _feel_  his heart breaking at seeing how vulnerable and broken, the normally confident young man was right now.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay babe. I promise. I know surgery is scary, but I'll be there. And I'll try my best to help you through recovery. I love you and I'm gonna always be with you. Even if I'm halfway across the country playing, my mind will always be on my favorite catcher.", he'd murmured, leaning in to kiss the elder male.

Buster gave Madison a soft smile, before kissing him in return. Even after being together for nine years, Buster marveled at how Madison always seemed to know what he needed at a particular moment and this was no different.

"Yeah, I better be your favorite.", he'd teased with a grin. Climbing into Maddy's lap, he'd then wrapped his arms around the male. "But seriously, I'm so lucky to have you. And yeah, surgery is gonna be a bitch but I think as long as I have you, it'll all be fine.", he said, leaning in to kiss Maddy again.

Maddy just chuckled at Buster's sass. Well, that was encouraging to see. "Hush, you know by now I love your bratty ass.", he'd replied, nipping at Buster's neck which drew a needy moan from him. "Oh, do I? Well, how 'bout ya prove it to me?", he'd teased yet again, giving Maddy a look that told just how much he needed this, needed him.

Maddy just smirked and shook his head as he pulled Buster close and kissed him. He wanted to make Buster feel good and help take his mind off the pain, needing surgery - even if only for a little while. "Lemme take care of you, baby.", he'd murmured softly while trailing kisses along Buster's neck and collarbone.

A soft moan had escaped the elder male's lips as Maddy had then lifted him up with ease, carrying him to the bedroom. Setting him down on the bed, he leaned in as he kissed Buster again and made short work in taking off his clothes. "Can ya strip for me, baby? Or do you need help?", he'd asked Buster, always attentive of his lover's needs. Buster had smiled, shaking his head as he'd carefully removed his clothes and looked over at Madison, those blue eyes of his darkened with desire.

God, every time Buster looked at Maddy like that - with that raw, needy hungry gaze. It fucking _ruined_ him. If only people knew their golden boy wasn't so innocent after all. But no, that look was something sacred. It was Madison's and he wasn't about to share that with  _anyone._

"What do ya want, baby?", he'd asked Buster, hand snaking down to wrap around his cock as he stroked him slowly. A sound that could only be described as a whine escaped Buster's lips as Maddy continued to tease him with slow, deliberate strokes.

"I wanna ride you.", he'd said, leaning up and kissing Maddy. Madison groaned, nodding as he looked over at his lover. _God, Buster was going to be the death of him._ "Fuck, baby. If that's what ya want, of course. But get me the lube so I can prep you.", he'd murmured, pressing a kiss to Buster's shoulder. Of course, a part of Madison just wanted to skip the prep and have his lover now, but he would never intentionally hurt Buster, especially not now.

Once Buster was nice and open, Madison squirted some lube on his hand to make sure his cock was slick enough. "You ready for me, Maddy?", Buster asked as he stood between Madison's long legs, eyes dark with desire. "Fuck... 'course I am, baby.", he'd drawled out, already feeling that familiar heat swirl in his belly.

Buster then straddles Madison's legs, bracing his hands on those muscular thighs as he slowly sunk down onto Maddy's cock. Madison's hands then grab Buster's hips, helping to guide him. "Shit. You feel so damn good, Maddy.", he'd moaned, finding a rhythm rather quickly as he slid up and down.

God, Buster was always beautiful. But seeing him like this? Eyes glazed over, skin flushed and sweaty, watching him lose himself into the pleasure and especially the way he looked when he came. Madison still didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, why Buster chose him but he was so happy he did.

Maddy had then reached down, wrapping a hand to stroke Buster's cock. "Fuck, just like that Maddy.", he'd moaned out as he continued to ride his lover. "Yeah, baby. I know you're getting close. Wanna see you come for me.", he'd murmured softly, leaning in and biting his neck which was more than enough to bring Buster over the edge as he came all over Maddy's hand and chest as well as his own. Moments later, Maddy cursed as he filled Buster to the hilt.

Immediately afterward Buster had collapsed against Maddy, feeling boneless and completely satisfied. Then again, sex with Madison was always like that. Eventually, he'd slowly gotten off of Madison and gotten up to get a wet rag from the bathroom. Once they were cleaned up, Madison guided his boyfriend to bed and pulled him close.

Buster had looked over at Madison, smiling softly. "Thank you for that, Maddy. I needed it.", he'd said. Maddy then kissed his forehead, reaching down to lace their fingers together. "Of course, baby. And I meant it, about you not being alone. We're in this for the long haul. You're gonna be fine. That hip's gonna be better than ever cause I ain't ready to ready to replace my favorite catcher.", he'd replied with a grin.

A soft, content sigh had then escaped Buster's lips as he curled into his side. Madison was right. He'd be just fine. "Love you, Maddy.", he said, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Well, after the emotionally draining day Buster had it wasn't exactly a surprise. "Love you too, baby. Now go to sleep.", he'd murmured softly before reaching over and turned off the light as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard about Buster needing hip surgery, so naturally my first response was to write a sweet, fluffy but slightly angsty and smutty Buster/MadBum fic because I just love them together and I needed to cheer myself up.
> 
> So hopefully this isn't too stupid and people like it. Lmao. Anyways, I've got other ideas in mind, but if y'all have requests - let me know!


End file.
